Pequeno Irmão
by Lily Carroll
Summary: A primeira mudança que notou foram os olhos. Jetstorm x Jetfire.


**Título:** Pequeno Irmão**  
Autora:** Lily Carroll**  
Beta:** Dana Norram**  
Avisos: **Referências aos capítulos "Where Is Thy Sting" e "Decepticon Air" da 3ª Temporada, além da HQ "Rise of Safeguard". Para maiores informações, consulte as notas no final da fic. :)**  
Disclaimer:** Minha primeira fic no universo Transformers, YAY! A fic é _minha_. Os personagens, infelizmente, não. Eles pertencem a Hasbro e só estou pegando eles emprestados por um tempinho. _It's Show Time_!

* * *

"_Se eles magoarem você_  
_Eles me magoarão também  
Mas nos levantaremos  
Não vamos parar  
E é tudo sobre nós  
É tudo sobre nós."_**  
All About Us – tATu

* * *

**

Ele diz que não se importa.

O gêmeo laranja segura a mão do gêmeo azul enquanto o conduz pela refinaria de _Energon_.

Eles escutam o eco de seus passos apressados sobre chão metálico, o repetitivo clicar das ferramentas e o zumbido baixo e arrastado dos motores soando pelo prédio.

E escutam. O murmúrio insistente que vem das sombras, do labirinto de tubos e canos, dos corredores e salas.

Eles podem ouvir os cochichos e palavras acusadoras dos outros _bots_, ditas entre dentes, carregados de desprezo e rancor.

"_Aberrações_."

O autobot apertou novamente a mão do irmão como se dissesse _'Eu não me importo'_.

E do fundo de sua Centelha, ele queria que fosse verdade.

**x-x-x**

Um resmungo brincalhão. O raspar do metal enquanto ajeita o corpo contra a parede, num movimento exagerado. Um pequeno bufo contrariado seguido por uma risada mal-contida.

É o começo de um velho jogo.

"Qual o seu problema, afinal, irmão?" O autobot azul não perdia qualquer movimento do outro, enquanto lutava para conter o riso.

"O problema é que você está me encarando de novo, seu _zackly_!" por mais que tentasse, seu tom nunca soava aborrecido como ele queria. A diversão era sempre evidente em suas óticas azuis.

"Desculpe, irmão. É que eu ainda não acredito como alguém tão feio como você, consegue continuar on-line."

"Oh, sim? Isso vindo do autobot que pode ser confundo com a sucata de Jukion!"

"Como se eu ligasse para o que um bot tão feio quanto um Sharkticon pensa!"

Era um velho jogo. Bobo, sem significado, divertido.

Poderia durar horas.

Poderia durar para sempre.

**x-x-x**

O gêmeo azul lembrava-se do acidente na refinaria. Ainda podia ouvir o barulho da explosão dos tanques de armazenagem e sentir o calor do incêndio.

Todo o prédio desabava e rugia ao seu redor. Ou assim parecia.

A queda havia danificado quase todo lado esquerdo do gêmeo laranja que estava imóvel, quebrado e assustado ao lado do irmão.

Era um contraste assustar com o autobot imperativo que sonhava com números acrobáticos dos Cybercircos.

O gêmeo laranja tentou mover a cabeça, seu olhar se encontrando com o do irmão. Sua voz estava chiada e seu processador vocal deu um pequeno estalo antes que ele conseguisse perguntar: "I-irmão... você tem medo de ser... desativado?"

"Apenas se for sozinho, irmão."

**x-x-x**

Não havia registro em seus bancos de memória de como foram resgatados. O cientista os informou que ambos foram recrutados pela Guarda de Elite e seriam reparados.

Mas havia um preço.

Uma experiência. _Upgrades_ utilizando os dados retirados de um dos mais temidos decepticon, além de duplicar suas habilidades de vôo.

Um novo avanço na tecnologia de guerra cybertroniano. E os riscos...

Os gêmeos apenas assentiram e concordaram.

Eles estariam juntos de novo.

Então, eles esperaram.

**x-x-x**

A primeira mudança que notou foram os olhos.

Antes de um azul bonito e cristalino, agora o autobot laranja possuía sensores óticos amarelos e vibrantes.

O autobot azul carranqueou. Mesmo protegidos pelo visor, os seus olhos não haviam mudado após os upgrades realizados pelos cientistas.

Ele se sentiu traído por essa diferença.

"Você parece diferente, irmão."

Isso doeu mais do que ele gostaria, mas tentou responder no mesmo tom despreocupado. "Assim como você, irmão."

O outro o observou com curiosidade, um sorriso zombeteiro e conhecido surgiu em seu rosto.

"Eu não imaginei que era possível para você ficar mais feio do que era antes."

Ele sorriu pouco antes de se atirar sobre o irmão, socando e chutando, e descobrindo que gostava daquela nova cor.

**x-x-x**

"Jetstorm e Jetfire."

"Jetfire."

"Jetstorm."

Os gêmeos experimentavam suas novas designações, repetindo e chamando-se mutuamente.

Eles gostavam dos nomes dados por Sentinel Prime e estavam sempre ansiosos de ouvirem outros convocando suas denominações.

Mas em seus processadores vocais, as palavras ainda soavam estranhas e pouco naturais.

"Irmão," começou Jetstorm lentamente "Você se importa que eu continue o chamá-lo apenas de irmão?"

"De forma alguma, _irmão_." Respondeu Jetfire. "Posso pedir o mesmo?"

"Claro, _irmão_!" Ele disse e sorriu.

Às vezes, nomes poderiam mudar as coisas.

Eles não queriam correr os riscos.

**x-x-x**

Autobots não voavam.

Bem, havia as histórias sobre uma antiga arma de guerra chamada Omega Supreme, mas ninguém parecia disposto a conversar sobre o assunto.

Por outro lado, Jetstorm e Jetfire agiam como se suas recém-adquiridas habilidades de vôo sempre estiveram em suas programações.

Eram indiferentes a todos aqueles informes sobre aerodinâmica, hidráulicas e propulsões. Eles não entediam mesmo nenhum daqueles relatórios.

Para eles era como uma brincadeira.

Era simplesmente se jogar contra o céu e assistirem suas sombras no chão.

**x-x-x**

Jetstorm atingiu a parede e caiu no chão com baque surdo. Jetfire atacou e Jazz bloqueou os golpes e um sorriso divertido apareceu em seu rosto quando ele interceptou um soco de autobot mais jovem, que em seguida foi atirado ao lado do irmão.

Se eles não perderam a conta era a oitava vez que os gêmeos eram jogados no chão.

"Poderíamos acertar a cabeça dele com um porrete, irmão."

"Seria um bom plano se tivéssemos um aqui conosco, irmão."

Jetfire suspirou. Por mais que gostasse das sessões de treino com Jazz, estava começando a ficar entediado com a brincadeira.

"Podemos tentar algo diferente." Jetstorm tentou novamente

"Como o quê?"

"Algo inteligente."

O autobot encarou o irmão e depois olhou para Jazz que continuava a sorrir.

"Ah."

Jazz não esperava que Jetfire berrasse, apavorado, _que uma criatura sorridente de energia estava devorando a cabeça de Red Alert_. E, quando ele se virou para olhar, foi jogado no chão pela dupla, que se atirou contra ele.

Jetstorm e Jetfire concluíram que jogar seus oponentes no chão era realmente um ótimo jogo.

**x-x-x**

Perceptor não ergueu os olhos do monitor quando Wheeljack chamou seu nome.

"Extensão dos danos nas unidades Jetstorm e Jetfire?" A voz do cientista era voz fria e modulada. Ele havia passado os últimos ciclos repassando todas as informações do acidente dos gêmeos com o Simulador de Combate Virtual.

"Nada com que devemos esquentar nossos circuitos." Wheeljack explicou. "Os dois precisaram apenas de alguns reparos superficiais. Agora estão com Ultra Magnus conversando sobre aquela forma _Combiner_, Safeguard." Ele assistia o colega digitar freneticamente no computador e estudando atentamente os códigos que subiam no monitor.

"Tal recurso não fazia parte do projeto."

"Muitas coisas não saíram conforme o projeto, não concorda, Perceptor?"

Ambos estavam conscientes da força descomunal que cada um dos gêmeos apresentou durante a simulação com o Starscream Virtual. O descontrole de Jetfire quando viu o irmão ferido.

Ódio, fúria, chamas.

_Medo_.

"O que vamos fazer quanto aos garotos?" O engenheiro perguntou.

Perceptor vacilou antes de responder.

"Garantir que continuem juntos."

**x-x-x**

Sentinel contou cada aspecto e horrores do planeta orgânico. Suas criaturas de carne, cheios de fluidos e secreções.

Explicou como eles atacavam, mordiam e viviam num mundo de terra, lama e sujeira.

Falou com desdém sobre a tripulação de bots, insubordinados e fracassados, responsáveis por aquele lugar esquecido por Primus.

Jazz falou sobre a musica incrível que os orgânicos cantavam. Como seres aparentemente frágeis criava as mais interessantes formas de superar os obstáculos e como, numa última análise, eram surpreendentemente _fortes_.

Descreveu o céu de um azul nunca visto em Cybertron, a terra e estrada que parecia nunca ter fim, com paisagens exóticas e perfeitas e como a tripulação de Optimus Prime lutava com coragem para proteger toda a vida daquele mundo.

Os gêmeos olhavam com expectativas para as estrelas, ansiosos para chegar a Terra. Quando voltassem para casa, poderiam contar suas próprias histórias.

**x-x-x**

"O que está jogando? Podemos tentar?"

Bumblebee se virou desconfiado para os gêmeos-jatos. Eles estavam sempre ao redor do bot amarelo, perguntando sobre video-games e jogos ou apenas o assistindo brincar.

"Hum, vocês, não deviam... sei lá, estarem em patrulha ou algo assim?" Bumblebee ainda não conseguia reprimir o desconforto na presença de Jetfire e Jetstorm por causa da armadilha de Wasp.

Não era culpa dos irmãos, mas ser caçado impiedosamente como um criminoso não era algo que Bumblebee pudesse apagar facilmente de seu processador.

Os gêmeos murcharam os ombros, desapontados e Bumblebee sentiu uma pontada de culpa.

"Be-Bem... acho que Sentinel ou o Chefebot não vão ligar se nos atrasarmos um pouco. Querem um mini-torneio de Vingança Ninja 3?"

O explorador foi recompensado com sorrisos idênticos.

**x-x-x**

Foi tudo tão súbito e tão rápido.

A explosão os pegou de surpresa e, conforme lutavam para ficar de pé, ouviram Sentinel Prime gritando ordens em meio ao caos que se instalava na sala de controle, enquanto os decepticons tomando conta de tudo.

Ao assistirem seus captores decidindo seu futuro, o gêmeo laranja segurou a mão do gêmeo azul. Tentou confortá-lo como sempre fez, assegurando que eles iriam escapar e voltariam para casa. Tudo ficaria bem.

E ambos desejaram que fosse verdade.

**

* * *

Notas:**

**#** "Rise of Safeguard" foi publicada como uma edição especial acompanhando os Toys dos personagens. Nela é apresentada a origem deles, explicando seu recrutamento para o projeto Safeguard, como adquiriram suas habilidades de vôo e seu modo _Combiner_.

**# **Na história, Perceptor se refere aos gêmeos como "uma rara anomalia". Daí veio a ideia que eles seriam tratados como "aberrações" pelos demais bots.

**# **Reviews, dúvidas e _energon _são sempre bem-vindos! ;)


End file.
